1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a kit and method for making a positive impression of a negative impression comprising a track.
2. Prior Art
Casting objects for future reference is well known. For example, if one wishes to form a positive impression of a body part one may first place the body part in a confining mold. A first impression material is injected into the mold around the body part so that the body part is completely surrounded. After the first impression material hardens, the mold is opened and, the body part removed. The mold may then be resealed and a second impression material injected therein which, when hard, will form a positive image of the body part being replicated. Such a kit and method for providing cast replicas of body parts is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,116 to Garcia. The problem with the Garcia kit, is that for the production of a positive impression of an unconfined preexisting negative impression such as an animal track; the Garcia kit: a) does not have a marginal band for containing the impression material; and, b) teaches a method of making the positive image by first making a negative impression in a mold. Thus, the kit described by Garcia is not applicable to forming a positive impression of an unconfined negative impression comprising an animal track in, for example, sand or soil.
Casting tracks is well known in the forensic sciences. Police use such casting procedures to make a positive impression corresponding to negative impressions comprising tire tracks, foot prints and the like. The casting method used by forensic scientists comprises mixing plaster of Paris with water and pouring it into the track. Once the impression material hardens, it is pried up from the negative impression and stored as evidence. The "kit" for taking such impressions usually comprises a hundred pound sack of casting plaster in the trunk of a police car and a nearby hose or pail of water and a bucket and stick for mixing. While such materials and method may be applicable for persons having strong pack animals or those based in a vehicle, the transport of bulk materials for the purpose of casting animal tracks is not practical for hikers.